AL DEJARLA SOLA
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: A lo que se expone un Malfoy cuando pide favores, o mejor dicho, cuando deja a su esposa en manos de su peor enemiga, o eso piensa él... Regalo de cumpleaños para mi hermanita Ceci...


Hola de nuevo amigas! ando aqui con otro shot, es un regalo para mi hermana Ceci, atrasado porque cumplio años el 22 de Julio, pero aqui esta... hermanita hermosa, es con todo mi cariño, espero que no te parezca demasiado horroroso...

Saludos a mis hermanas... las amo con todo mi corazon... y las extraño...

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la Rubia Britanica... la historia... es tooooda mia...

Aviso... espero no me odien, la verdad ahora que la veo, ya no me gusta mucho...

Vivan los Sly!

Enjoy!

**AL DEJARLA SOLA**

La puerta chirrió lúgubremente al ser abierta. El dueño de la mansión pensó en castigar a los elfos ante la falta de cuidado en el mantenimiento de la casa, pero estaba tan cansado y fastidiado, que simplemente siguió su camino lentamente, arrastrando los pies uno detrás del otro.

Sentía los músculos de sus hombros y cuello totalmente agarrotados, cansado, momentáneamente tomó asiento en uno de los cómodos sillones de la amplia estancia que funcionaba como recibidor.

Cayó en cuenta que su esposa no había acudido a recibirlo como todo los días, gustosa y sonriente por el hecho de que finalmente hubiese llegado a su sagrado hogar después de todo el día de no verlo. Y aún mas, se sintió confundido pues sabía que tenía visitas, y hasta el momento nadie se había presentado a recibirlo como se merecía por ser el señor de Malfoy Manor. Con un suspiro se puso de pie, iniciando la búsqueda de la que era su esposa, con el único fin de ser atendido por sus suaves manos.

Caminó por todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la planta baja de la mansión, cada vez más confundido al no encontrar a su esposa. Había visto el descapotable color plata de Pansy en el aparcamiento posterior de la mansión, y esperaba que ella estuviera ahí con Astoria, haciéndole compañía.

Hizo una mueca al recordar que era lo que le había hecho pedirle ese favor a Pansy.

Astoria había estado insoportable durante días, sermoneándole sobre el hecho de que trabajaba demasiado y no le dedicaba tiempo alguno. Aún le parecía escuchar el chillante sonido de la voz de Astoria diciendo "Me siento muy sola" o "Nunca tienes tiempo para mi", habían sido tantas veces que su paciencia, siempre extensa, había salido por la ventana y había preferido quebrar su orgullo y pedirle ese enorme favor a su mejor amiga.

Claro que Pansy le había asegurado que se lo tendría que pagar con creces, y ya se estaba imaginando de que manera tendría que pagarle a su pelinegra amiga.

Se detuvo de improviso al darse cuenta de que no se encontraban por ningún lado, al menos no en la planta baja, asi que con paso cansino dirigió sus pies hacia la planta alta, buscando los aposentos privados de su mujer, donde sabía pasaba las horas que tenía libres al día, en alguno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, que se resumían a leer alguno de los libros de la vasta biblioteca de la mansión, o, en últimas fechas, a mantener charlas interminables con Pansy.

Una media sonrisa adornó su sonrosada y carnosa boca, al imaginarse la cara de fastidio de Pansy, escuchando una y otra vez las tonterías superfluas de Astoria. Se le escapó una risita al pensar en Pansy imaginando una y mil formas de dejarle viudo.

Un ruido especialmente fuerte le alertó, mientras sacaba su varita, listo para defender a su esposa y a su amiga. Se acercó hasta la puerta de la habitación, abriéndola un poco para ver hacia el interior, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente al observar la escena frente a él.

En el suelo se encontraba Astoria, con el rostro totalmente apoyado en el piso, a cuatro patas, totalmente desnuda y con el trasero al aire, mostrando su delicioso trasero, donde el orificio anal se encontraba lujuriosamente lubricado, arrancándole un gemido por lo bajo.

Pansy estaba de pie al lado de la rubia, con un cinturón negro en una de sus manos, mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor. Se paró justo frente a su espalda media, dirigiendo el cinturón hacia el trasero de su esposa, mientras con un pie enfundado en una bota de cuero negro aprisionaba la cabeza de Astoria contra el suelo.

El golpe resonó en toda la estancia, mientras las nalgas pálidas de Astoria se teñían de rojo ahí donde el cinturón había golpeado. Astoria gimió quedamente, mientras llevaba con rapidez una de sus manos hasta su centro, tratando de aliviar su excitación. Pero antes de que siquiera llegara a rozarse, la punta de la bota de Pansy le pisó la mano, arrancándole un gemido aún más fuerte.

-Aún no gatita… todavía falta mucho-dijo Pansy, con aquélla voz ronca y sensual con la que conseguía encenderle, cuando le susurraba al oído.

Draco tragó saliva fuertemente, mientras sentía su miembro despertar dentro de sus pantalones. Sintió una gota de sudor resbalarle por la frente, haciendo camino por su pálida mejilla, hasta perderse en el cuello de su fina camisa. Soltó la varita, que cayó al suelo con un sordo "clack", ahogado por la pesada alfombra persa.

Observó a Pansy acercarse a su mujer, arrodillándose con calma junto a su trasero levantado. La vio acercar su rostro hasta casi rozar la piel de sus nalgas, para después aspirar el aroma de los calientes fluidos que ya se deslizaban por los muslos pálidos y torneados, relamiéndose con anticipación sus rojos labios.

Sus ojos grises captaron el movimiento de las manos de Astoria, donde la inquieta mano izquierda comenzó a masajear sin descanso uno de sus pechos, pellizcando con fuerza el sonrosado pezón, hasta hacerlo ponerse duro. Mientras tanto, la mano derecha viajaba por la planicie de su vientre hasta llegar a sus sonrojados labios vaginales, donde la veía buscar con desesperación su sonrosado clítoris, pegándose mas si cabe al piso, levantando las caderas lo mas posible, abriendo sus labios con ayuda de los dedos índice y medio, hasta que la ya sonrojada vulva quedaba a la vista de Pansy, quien la estaba observando como seguramente Eva observo la brillante y roja manzana que le tendía la serpiente, con el mas primitivo y desquiciante deseo.

No podía apartar los ojos de semejante espectáculo. Es y no es lo que secretamente siempre imagino. El verlas a ambas ahí, disfrutándose mutuamente, le parece como una de sus más locas fantasías, y extrañamente no siente rabia al darse cuenta de que su mujer y su mejor amiga le son infieles. Incluso, le parece extrañamente divertido ver de que manera su mujer deja caer sus poses recatadas y mojigatas, para convertirse en una amante desquiciada.

Sus ojos enfocan la delirante imagen frente a si. Mientras observa a Pansy lamer los sonrojados labios vaginales de su mujer, introduciendo lentamente su lengua, mientras ésta gime sin parar, ya su mano se ha dirigido inconscientemente hacia su pantalón, donde sin mas preámbulos ha introducido una mano por entre este y sus calzoncillos, sacando su miembro ya totalmente erguido y endurecido, para comenzar a acariciarse lentamente de arriba hacia abajo. La sensación que le recorre el cuerpo le hace erizar la piel, justo como hace tanto tiempo que no lo sentía.

De sus labios sale un imperceptible siseo, mientras siente su miembro humedecerse por el caliente líquido que ya ha comenzado a salir por la punta. Frente a él, Pansy continúa introduciendo su lengua en el interior de Astoria, mientras esta gime cada vez más fuerte. De pronto, la rubia se pone de pie, con la mirada empañada pero totalmente dispuesta a participar en ese juego. Toma a Pansy de la mano, mientras de un tirón la recuesta sobre el suelo, abriendo sus piernas bruscamente para arrodillarse y ahora ser ella quien lame lentamente el centro de la chica. Pansy ha comenzado a gemir entonces, primero bajito, después, mientras se jala los cabellos con una mano y con la otra masajea uno de sus pálidos y perfectos pechos por encima de la tela de su blusa, sus gemidos han aumentado de volumen, siendo ya casi un aullido.

Astoria se mueve hacia arriba, hasta que sus labios capturan los enrojecidos labios de la morena, mientras continua torturándola con sus ansiosos dedos. A Draco se le escapa un gemido, y se queda totalmente paralizado ante las miradas azules que le observan por entre la rendija de la puerta. No sabe como, pero con una celeridad increíble, ya ambas mujeres están frente a la puerta, ahora completamente abierta, observándolo fijamente, sin siquiera pestañear. Las observa con detenimiento, buscando algún rastro de vergüenza en sus semblantes, pero ninguna da muestras de ello.

Sin embargo, Pansy lo toma de la mano, jalándolo dentro de la habitación, apoderándose de sus labios en cuanto ha puesto un pie dentro de la misma, mientras Astoria comienza a desabotonarle la camisa. Los labios de su mujer han comenzado a succionar el sensible lóbulo de su oreja, arrancándole un gemido ahogado por la boca de Pansy, quien le esta haciendo el amor con la boca, chupando y mordisqueando su lengua, igual que si estuviera haciendo lo mismo con su miembro, el cual se bambolea graciosamente totalmente erecto, olvidado ya por sus manos quienes sujetan el cuerpo de su amiga. Las manos de Astoria siguen revoloteando por su torso, como las alas de cientos de pequeñas mariposas. Ya ha perdido la camisa, por el rabillo del ojo alcanza a vislumbrarla, desmadejada contra uno de los sillones. Sus ojos se cierran por el placer cuando la mano de Pansy comienza a masajear su miembro, mientras ahora un jadeo es ahogado por la boca de Astoria.

Siente las manos inútiles, picándole por tocarlas, busca a tientas con las manos ansiosas frente a si, y casi le arranca de un tirón la fina camisa de seda a Pansy, moviendo su mano derecha hacia el par de pechos que observa desbordarse del sostén oscuro, mientras la izquierda se sumerge con deleite entre las piernas de su esposa. Apenas alcanza a dar algunos pasos, siente la presión de las manos de Pansy sobre sus hombros, tratando de recostarlo en la fina alfombra. Se deja hacer, perdido ya en la bruma de la pasión, cuando de pronto nota que ya esta completamente desnudo.

Trata de protestar, pero de su boca solo sale un ronco gemido, cuando la boca de Pansy ha comenzado a envolver su miembro. Una y otra vez, arriba y abajo, como una lenta tortura. Draco levanta la cabeza para verla, necesita verla, y cuando la ve ahí, arrodillada en medio de sus piernas, con mas de la mitad de su miembro dentro de su boca, acariciando sus bolas con sus largas uñas, es que esta a punto de correrse. Aprieta los labios, voltea los ojos y justo cuando esta decidido a dejarse ir, Astoria aprieta la base de su miembro, evitando el tan ansiado orgasmo.

Ve con los ojos empañados como Pansy y Astoria comienzan a besarse y a tocarse entre ellas, y esto vuelve a encenderlo nuevamente, como un fósforo a la leña seca. Comienza a tocarse, moviendo su mano rítmicamente al ritmo de la mano de las dos mujeres. De improviso, Pansy se sienta a horcajadas sobre él, introduciendo su miembro dentro de ella con un gemido. Astoria, quien no quiere quedarse atrás, se coloca sobre su rostro, dejando a escasos centímetros su húmeda entrada. Saca la lengua para atender a su mujer, mientras Pansy se mueve sobre él, cabalgando primero lentamente, después marcando un ritmo frenético.

Sus manos se dirigen a las nalgas de Astoria, abriéndolas para tener más acceso. Por la posición en la que esta, no puede ver como su mujer se esta comiendo a besos a Pansy, mientras las manos de una acarician el cuerpo de la otra. Puede escuchar sus gemidos y jadeos ahogados en sus bocas, y el suyo propio atascado en su garganta. El ritmo de las embestidas se torna frenético, y cuando su mujer se corre en su rostro con un profundo gemido, bañándole con sus calientes jugos, se deja ir para correrse también en el caliente interior de Pansy, quien ya se ha corrido también y sus paredes vaginales vibran alrededor de su miembro, mandándole miles de descargas por todo el cuerpo.

Pansy jadea despacio por última vez, sintiendo como la simiente de Draco golpea sus paredes vaginales, haciéndole estremecerse. Ambas caen al suelo, buscando sus bocas en un último beso lánguido, jadeando con desesperación para buscar oxigeno y tranquilizar los furiosos latidos de sus corazones. Draco abre los ojos sorprendido, con el cuerpo cansado, totalmente empapado de sudor y la cara bañada por los fluidos de Astoria. Sonríe, pues ahora no le parece tan horrible la idea de su mejor amiga "acompañando" a su mujer.

-Nunca imaginé que hicieran esto… pensé que no se soportaban, que tal vez un buen dia las encontraría a ambas muertas por un _Avada_-dijo Draco, aún jadeante.

-Ya ves, eso es lo que pasa _al dejarla sola_…-dijo Pansy, soltando una risita, mientras pasaba sus dedos por el largo y lacio cabello de Astoria.

Draco sonrió a su vez, pensando que tal vez de ahora en adelante, podría salir mas temprano del trabajo, al fin y al cabo, con un recibimiento como ese…

* * *

><p>Gracias miles y enormes por leer...<p> 


End file.
